Broken
by xXxAngelDestined2FallxXx
Summary: After Edward left in New Moon, Bella changed her attitude completely. Now hanging with a new crew, Bella is a badass who has grown a hatred for the Cullens. So when they return to Forks after 3 months, they are shocked by the new Bella. Can they set her straight or will she end up doing something that they would all regret? R
1. Smoking

Bella's POV

3 weeks.  
It's been three weeks since they left. Since _he_ left.  
And life wasn't getting any easier.  
I got out of bed to get ready for another treacherous day at school. Another treacherous day of facing friends, and trying to smile, even thought the only thing I wanted to do was crawl up in a whole and cry for the rest of y life.  
He thought I would forget.  
I couldn't.  
No matter how hard I tried.  
After slipping on a pair of jeans and a dark blue, long sleeved shirt and converse, I walked slowly downstairs to find that Charlie had already gone to work.  
These days, he usually left for work before I even got up. I suppose he couldn't handle the pretense of happiness in our home.  
Everything about me seemed to reek of depression.  
I pulled up in the school parking lot and sat in my truck until the bell rang, then I walked slowly to class.  
After what seemed like a millennia had passed, I walked numbly to the cafeteria for lunch and sat in a spare seat at our usual table.  
Then I looked around it at Jessica, Mike, Angela, Lauren and Tyler.  
They all seemed too engrossed in their own conversations to notice me. Which was fine by me.  
About 10 minutes must have passed when someone's voice cut through the rest.  
"Why don't you just kill yourself already?" Lauren said sharply.  
I looked up and found her giving me a death glare from across the table.  
"Lauren!" Angela said in shock.  
"What? Look at her! She doesn't talk or eat or do _anything_! She should just off herself so that we don't have to go through her whole 'oh he was so great and now he's gone and I miss him so much' faze with her!"  
Everyone turned to me, waiting for me to say something. I didn't.  
I got up silently and walked out the cafeteria, fighting tears as I ran to my truck  
As soon as I was safe and in the comfort of my truck, I broke down. I cried tears that I'd been holding in since he left.  
It felt kind of satisfying.  
I looked at the school. I had no intention of going back. So, wiping my eyes, I started up the truck and drove home.  
As soon as I stopped the engine, I ran into my house, needing an energy boost.  
Caffeine.  
I boiled the water and opened the fridge. Great. Out of milk.  
Rolling my eyes, I trudged back to the truck and started on my way to the supermarket.  
I parked close to the door and rushed into the cool, air-conditioned store. I grabbed the nearest carton of milk, and went to the check-out till.  
"Anything else?" the lady working the cash register asked me.  
I was about to shake my head 'no' when a pack of cigarettes behind the counter caught my eye.  
I'd always thought of it as a dirty habit, smoking. But the more I thought about it, the more the idea appealed to me.  
After all, I needed a distraction from the pain. One that worked.  
I was willing to try anything.  
"And a pack of Ace cigarettes, please," I said timidly.  
The lady gave me a once-over, obviously not believing that I was legal. But then she sighed and turned around for the box.  
While her back was turned, I reached for a bright yellow lighter that was laying on the countertop, and slid it quietly under my sleeve before she turned around.  
She tossed me the box and I handed her the money, my heart racing.  
As soon as she handed me the till slip I thanked her and almost ran to my truck.  
Once I was in the warmth of my truck, I opened up the pack and took out one cancer stick, lighting it up.  
I took a deep pull of the smoke and swallowed it down. I reveled in the sensation of the burn at the back of my throat.  
I blew out the puff of smoke and didn't hesitate to take another, deeper drag.  
This time I felt a strong urge to cough but resisted it, feeling the smoke swimming around in my lungs.  
I smiled as I blew out the excess smoke.  
If only Edward could see me now…

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**A/N ****Should I continue? Please review!**


	2. Making New Friends

Bella's POV

I opened my eyes slowly to another dreary day in Forks. Then I heard the long roar of Charlie's car as he pulled out of the yard to go to work.  
Looking at my clock, I realized that I was up earlier than usual.  
For a brief moment I considered going back to sleep for a few more minutes, then I just sighed and got up to get dressed.

Once I was fully dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a dark red shirt and black ballet pumps, I grabbed an apple from the kitchen counter and walked to my truck.  
The drive to school was short and, rather than sitting in the truck until the bell rang like I usually did, I decided to go sit on one of the many benches in front of the school and study.  
Then when the bell rang I walked slowly to class, avoiding anyone I saw yesterday as much as I could.

When the lunch bell rang I stood in the hallway for a while, trying to decide whether to sit in my truck or face my friends.  
After what happened yesterday, I would look like a coward if I didn't show my face.  
Hesitantly, I trudged to the cafeteria, then to the table where all my friends were seated, and sat down.  
I sat in silence for 15 minutes, then Lauren spoke up.

"So, have you given any thought to my suggestion yesterday?" she asked me smugly.

When I didn't answer, she rolled her eyes and whispered something to Jessica, causing her to giggle then stare at me.  
That's when I snapped.

"You know what, Lauren?" I started, getting up out of my seat, and speaking for the first time in weeks, shocking them all. "If you weren't such a bitch all the time, you might actually notice that I couldn't care less about what you think of me!"

They all stared at me in shock, their mouths hanging open. With that, I picked up my bag-pack and walked triumphantly out the room.  
I didn't know where I was going but I just kept walking.

I stopped when I realized that I was staring straight at what was known as the 'smoker's hole'.  
This was where all the smokers in the school sat during breaks to do what they do best.  
Then something struck me.

I opened up my bag and rustled around looking for the cigarettes and lighter that I stuffed into it late last night.  
I couldn't keep them in my room. Even though I doubted Charlie would ever snoop, I didn't want to take any chances.  
I smiled when I caught sight of them and then, with my head held high, I walked confidently towards the 'smoker's hole', earning a few stares as I did.

I sat down on a rock, detaching myself from the rest of the crowd. I may have been confident enough to be here, but I definitely did not want to get into any of these people's way.

Picking out a cigarette and my stolen lighter from my bag, I placed the cancer stick between my lips and lit it up. I took a deep pull of smoke into my lungs before removing it between my middle and fore finger.  
The best part about the 'smoker's hole' was that it was almost out of sight of the school and any teacher in it.

I smiled as I blew out the puff of smoke.  
Then a shadow blocked my light.

"What do you think you're doing here?" I heard a voice ask.

I looked up and saw a girl and two guys on either side of her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked sarcastically, taking another pull.

Then, unexpectedly, the girl broke into a small smile.

"I like you," she said as if stating a fact. "I'm Rayne. This is Daniel," she said pointing to the guy on her right, "and Ethan." She pointed to the guy on her left.

I examined them. Rayne was around 5'4" with waist length, cropped, bleached blond hair with black highlights, pale skin and pale blue eyes.  
Daniel was tall, standing at almost 6 ft. He had shiny brown hair that stopped at his shoulders and muddy brown eyes. He had freckles on his nose and tan skin.  
Ethan was…wow. Beautiful. He was around 5'8" with pale, clear skin. He had cropped black hair that covered one of his eyes…his eyes. They were bright, emerald green. They were the kind of shocking green that you could swear were contacts.  
I had a hard time taking my eyes off them.

"I'm Bella," I said slowly.

"You used to date Cullen, right?" Daniel asked.

I took another drag of my cigarette before I answered. "Yeah."

"Why'd you break up?" Ethan asked, sitting down beside me.

"He got tired of me, I suppose." I shrugged. Surprisingly, talking about it to them didn't cause the hole to rip open.

"I find it hard to believe anyone could ever get tired of _you_," Ethan said, making me blush.

"Ethan, please. Just because she's on the rebound, it doesn't make her gullible!" Rayne scolded.  
I laughed.

"So, Bella," Rayne started, "We're running low on members for our little 'crew'. What'd'ya say about joining us? I think you'd make an awesome friend to have around."

I thought about it.

"If you don't want to, that's cool," Daniel said quietly.

I thought about my friends. How would they feel about this? Then I thought about Lauren, who has always been terrified of these people.  
I couldn't blame her. With their piercings, tattoos and obvious bad habits, they looked pretty scary to me too.  
Then I thought of Edward. He would never approve of these guys.  
That's what made up my mind.

"I'd love to. My current friends are less than pleasant to be around." I looked at their faces.

They all broke into impossibly wide smiles. The biggest of all, though, was Ethan's.  
I took one last, deep drag before putting out my cigarette just as the bell rang.  
I got up and started making my way to class.  
I saw Jessica and Lauren in front of the entrance to school.  
Lauren tried to stare me down.  
I was about to say something when I heard someone call me.

"Oh, and, Bella," Rayne called. "We'll meet you after school."

I turned around and smiled. "I'll be waiting."

I turned back to the school. And the looks on their faces as I passed them was almost as satisfying as the feeling of having real friends again.  
Almost…


	3. Weed And Spray Paint

Bella's POV

After meeting Rayne, Daniel and Ethan, the rest of my day paled in comparison.  
When the last bell sounded through the school, I didn't move from my seat. It had been a long day and I had a lot to think about. I knew I had promised to meet my new 'friends' after school but I suddenly didn't feel up to it.

All I wanted to do was go home and get my head straight.

So without thinking, I got up and made my way to my truck quickly. I hoped they'd forgive me for bailing on them.

I started the truck and drove home.

The first thing I did upon getting home was make a beeline for the bathroom and locked myself in, just in case Charlie got home early.

After thoroughly splashing my face with water, avoiding the mirror at all costs as I had been for weeks, I unlocked the door and walked downstairs to start on dinner.

I had just taken the steak off the pan when I heard Charlie walk in.  
I dished him some food.

"Hey, Bells," he muttered awkwardly.

I nodded, handing him the plate and making my way to my room.

"Aren't you eating?" he asked.

"Not hungry," I answered softly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him rub his forehead worriedly.

Once I was inside the room I locked the door. I turned around to face the window.

_He _used to come into my room through my window…

My chest heaved, the hole opening again. I might have been okay talking about him in the company of others and pull it off as a joke, but here, all alone in my dark bedroom, filled with memories, the pain cut through me.

I almost doubled over thinking about how much I missed everything. Missed _him_. It was unbearable.

I needed a release. Smoking was fine but I couldn't smoke with Charlie just downstairs eating supper.

I needed a _new_ release. Something I could do at my whim.

Without thinking I ran to the bathroom and shut the door with a bang, searching through the cupboards for something that would take away the pain.

Finally, my hand touched the thing I was looking for and I grabbed it, pulling it out from the back of the shelf.

_A razor!_

Without thinking, I pulled back my sleeve and placed the blade at my wrist.

_Please, _I heard that oh so familiar voice whisper at the back of my mind, causing another painful stab to ripple through my chest, _don't._

I sighed and, taking a deep breath, I pressed down, causing a light trickle of blood to slide slowly down my wrist.

I smiled. The pain felt good. I found a new release.

At School The Next Day

"Where were you yesterday, dude?"

I looked up to the less than pleased face of Rayne.  
It was lunch and I was sitting in the cafeteria alone. None of my former friends had spoken to me all morning. Not even Mike.  
Lauren must have told them about me coming out of the smoking hole yesterday.

"Sorry," I said. "I was busy."

She raised one perfectly sculpted, ring bearing eyebrow questioningly. "Doing what?"

I raised my eyebrow back at her. "None of your business."

I knew I was being pretty rude, but I didn't think I owed her an explanation, especially since I hardly knew the answer myself.

Unexpectedly, she broke into a warm smile. "I've said this before, and I'll say it again; I _like_ you."

I smiled and she moved back a chair across from me and promptly sat down.

10 minutes had passed when she finally broke the silence.

"Your friends seem to have a problem with me being here," she said cheerily.

I looked over at the table I used to sit at, where Jessica, Lauren, Mike and Angela sat staring at me, mouths agape.

"They're hardly my friends," I almost snapped, causing her to smirk.

"So, where are Daniel and Ethan?"

She smiled again. "So I see you actually bothered to remember our names, _Bella," _she emphasized, as if trying to prove that she'd bothered to remember my name too. "They're in the smoke hole."

"Why didn't they come with you?' I asked.

"Ethan wanted to, but I told them not to. I wanted to see for myself why you were avoiding me. Besides, I wanted to talk to you."

I didn't say anything, waiting for her to start,

"So, Isabella Swan-"

"How do you know my full name?"

She smiled cheekily. "I do my research. Anyway, I managed to get into all your classes. Well, except for Biology."

"How did you-"

"I have my ways."

"And Ethan and Daniel?"

"I can only do so much, B."

I blanched at my new nickname. It was amazing how she was so comfortable around me considering we only just met yesterday.

Just then the bell rang, signaling the next period. I got up, and stood, waiting for Rayne, who seemed pretty calm and not moving an inch.

"What do we have now, B?" she asked distractedly, picking at her perfectly manicured nails.

I had to check my class lists. "Umm… English with Mr Cole."

"Wrong," she said immediately. "Didn't you hear? Classes are canceled for the rest of the day."

"Really?" I checked my list again. There'd been nothing about this in the morning announcements…

She rolled her eyes at my confusion. "We're bunking the rest of the day. You in?"

"We?"

"Daniel, Ethan and me," she said with a 'duh' look.

I took a minute to comprehend this. I'd never cut class before in my life. And, to be honest, it was a frightening concept.

"I don't think so," I muttered looking at my feet.

"I should have known," Rayne said getting up, "any girl that's good enough to date Cullen _had_ to be a goody-goody. Maybe I was wrong about you…"

That caused my head to snap up and my blood to boil. I was lost for words for a second and Rayne began to walk away.

"Wait!" I called catching up to her. "I'm in."

"Sweet."

I followed her nervously outside the school gates, where Daniel and Ethan seemed to be waiting for us.

"Congratulations, Bella!" Ethan said putting his arm around my shoulders. "You're officially one of us now."

"And we're a family," Daniel said, putting his arm around Ethan.

"And families stick together!" Rayne exclaimed, slapping her arm around Daniel.

This carried on until we were out of the school gates and a good way into the forest. Then we all just collapsed onto the floor in laughter.

"So, Daniel," Rayne said, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes, "you got the stuff?"

Daniel nodded and pulled out a rolled piece of brown paper and a lighter.

"Ever smoked a joint before?" Ethan asked, looking at me.

I shook my head my eyes glued on the weed.

"Well, then this is your lucky day!" he said. "Let Bella have the first pull!"

I saw Daniel about to argue, the Rayne sent a death glare his way and he handed it to me.

I examined it in my fingers. "I don't really know how…"

Ethan just took it from my hand and placed it gently between my lips, pulling a lighter from his pocket.

"It's just like smoking a cigarette," he whispered, lighting it. "Now…pull."

I did. There was a burning noise at the end of the stick and a puff of smoke swirled around in my lungs.  
I removed it from my mouth and resisted the urge to cough. I held the smoke in for a second before blowing it out slowly, starting to get lightheaded, but in a good way.

Rayne laughed as I took another drag eagerly. "That was the final step to becoming one of us!"

"Welcome to the family!" Ethan said, taking the joint from my hands. "Remember, family shares!"

I laughed, blowing out the last of the smoke. I started feeling light. My head was spinning but the feeling was sensational.  
I giggled.

"You catch on fast, don't you?" Rayne asked, taking the joint from Daniels hands and taking a deep pull.

I sighed and leaned into Ethan's chest.

"I could get used to this…" I whispered slowly, feeling the high take over me.

"Me too," Ethan laughed, putting his arms around me.

The only other person to hold me like this was Edward and it felt strange…  
Then something struck me.  
I thought Edward's name clearly, and the pain never came. I waited for it, but it stayed away.  
So, getting high numbed the pain to such an extent that I could clearly think of him.  
I found another release!

I decided to enjoy it while I could, so I thought of him. I thought of his clear, velvet voice. His beautiful, angular face. His soft, bronze hair. His amber, fiery eyes.  
His touch, his lips, the way he was so warm while so cold…  
Then, the last thing I remembered was Ethan's hands tightening around me.  
Then the smoke rushed to my head, and I was too far gone.

The first thing I noticed when I came to, was that we weren't surrounded by the musky air of the forest anymore.  
I looked around and saw Rayne, Ethan and Daniel around me. Then I looked down and realized we were in the back of my truck.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice surprisingly even.

Rayne looked up at me. "Dude, you are so awesome when you're baked!"

I smiled and looked over at the two boys. "Are they…"

"They smoked double the amount that we did," she explained. "Mainly because I'm driving them home." She rolled her eyes.

I nodded and then covered my ears at the shriek of the bell.

"Well," Rayne said jumping out of the car," that's our cue to leave."

She flicked each boy in the ear, causing them to jump and fall onto the concrete.  
I laughed.

"So, Bella," she said as I hopped out after them. "I'm having a little get-together at my place tonight. You're coming, right?"

I didn't really know these people, and the fact that I trusted them already, said a lot.

"Sure, what time?"

"Six," she said. "It'll just be us three, by the way." She scribbled something down on a piece of paper she pulled out of her pocket. "This is my number. How about you call when you're ready and I'll swing by to pick you up?"

I nodded. That was good. I was sure Charlie would be pleased about me making new friends. You know, as long as he didn't know who these friends were.

"Bye," she said, pulling Ethan and Daniel by their arms to a shiny black car by a near-by tree. Cool car.

"Um, Bella?" I heard from behind me.

I turned around to face a very worried Angela.

"What?" I snapped, walking towards the front seat of my truck.

"Listen," she started, staring at her feet. "I don't think you should be hanging with those guys."

She pointed towards where the black car had been a second ago.

I felt my anger start to rise. Who was she to tell me this? "I fail to see how that is any of your business."

"Bella, they're a bad influence!" she snapped. "They have reputations! And they're affecting you! I mean, skipping class? That's not you Bella!"

I felt my blood get hot. "_Not me? _How would you even know? Those guys have been better friends in the short time that I've known them, than you have been in the last few weeks! So maybe you should just get off my case and mind your own FUCKING BUSINESS! I mean, who the hell do you think you are anyway?!"

I pushed passed her, and got into the truck. She sniffed the air.

"Were you smoking _weed?_"

I smiled and started the car, driving away from her gaping mouth and shocked face without giving it a second thought.

When I got home I found that the door was unlocked, which meant that Charlie was home.

I opened the door in a rush. I felt…different. Lighter somehow.

Sure enough, when I walked into the kitchen he was there, fixing himself a sandwich.

"Hey, Bells," he said, absentmindedly, not even bothering to look up at me.

"Hey, dad. How was you're day?" I sounded happier today. That must have been why he instantly dropped the knife that was in his hand and turned to face me.

I shrugged and looked down.

"Are you okay?" he asked slowly, eying me up and down.

I nodded. "Better than I've felt in weeks, actually."

He looked surprised. "Oh, well, that's good!"

"Hey, dad?"

"Yes," he said, still looking a bit shaken up.

"There's this little party at a friends house tonight," I started tentatively. "Is it okay if I go?"

"Yes!' he shocked me by raising his voice and I jumped. "Sorry," he mumbled. "But it's alright with me if you go."

"Thank you!" I jolted to the stairs, leaving a rather confused Charlie at the bottom of the stairs.

As soon as I was in my room and the door was shut behind me, I ran to my wardrobe and pulled open the doors.

What was I going to wear?

After several failed attempts to find the right outfit, I finally settled on one.

I looked in the mirror to examine myself. I was wearing a dark blue vest with a leather jacket covering most of it, a pair of ripped jeans that showed more than it hid, and my Converse.

Once I was certain that I looked decent, I picked up my cell phone and the number Rayne had scribbled down for me and dialed her up.

The phone rang for around 2 seconds and the familiar voice of my friend boomed from the other end of the line.

"_Bella? Is that you?" _she said hurriedly.

"Yeah. I'm ready. Lemme give you my address-"

"_No need," _she interrupted, _"I already know it."_

"How-"

"_Like I said, I have my ways. I'll see you in 5 minutes so have your shit together."_

Then the phone went dead and the familiar dial tone played through. I grabbed my handbag that held my cigarettes, lighter, some lip gloss, perfume, a couple blades and my phone.

Just then I heard a loud car horn outside and when I looked out the window I saw the familiar black car standing in the driveway.

I bolted down the stairs.

"Dad, I'm leaving!" I hollered on my way out the door.

"Wait, Bella" he said stopping me.

I resisted the urge to groan. I did not need any hold ups.

I turned around, expecting to get a lecture about how I shouldn't stay out too late and take good care of myself.

"I want you to take this," he said handing me a key. "And have fun!"

I looked at the key in my hand. The spare house key! This wasn't what I had been expecting at all.

"Thanks, dad," I exclaimed, kissing him on the cheek.

I ran out as soon as I could, avoiding any more confrontations. But when I got to the car, it wasn't Rayne at the driver's seat.

"Hey, honey," Ethan said, getting out the car. "Going my way?"

I smiled. It seemed to be an automatic reaction whenever I saw his face. I didn't look into that too deep.

"Where's Rayne?" I asked, as he opened up the passenger seat for me.

"At the party, waiting for you," he said. "Hop in."

I got into the sleek vehicle and he followed soon after, and started the car.

We had been driving in silence for a while and Ethan spoke.

"Nice outfit."

"Thanks." I smiled, flattered. "So where does she live anyway?"

"22 Chleo Lane," he answered.

I raised my eyebrow. "Chleo Lane is in the opposite direction."

He looked at me, a smirk playing on his lips. "I never said this party was at her house."

Just then we pulled into a familiar driveway. And a sharp pain cut through me with unbelievable force.

The Cullen's old house.

I gripped onto the seat, my breathing picking up.

"What's wrong?" Ethan asked.

"I…nothing…I just…" I looked up at the house, lit up like someone stayed here. Then I got mad.

Why was I feeling this for Ed-_him_ when he didn't even care enough to e-mail me once in a while.

It was clear that he didn't want anything to do with me, so why should I suffer for him?

I straightened up and faced Ethan's worried eyes.

"I'm fine."

He didn't look convinced, but I opened the door and stepped out of the car and almost immediately dug for a cigarette and lit it up.

My first release. Works like a charm.

I could almost feel the pain slipping away with each drag.

I loved it.

"Ohhhhh B-B-B-B-Bellaaaaa!"

I turned around and saw Rayne leaping towards me. "How's this for a great party spot? I figured, we might not be able to get back a Cullen in person for breaking your heart, but wrecking his sorry-ass house is almost as good."

"I don't know, Rayne. Wont we get in trouble?"

"So?" she rolled her eyes. "It's FUN!"

"Cullen was a bastard for breaking your heart," Ethan said. "And payback is a bitch."

I noticed for the first time that the living room window was broken and inside was Daniel, spray-painting profanities on the wall.

"Sorry we started without you," Rayne said, handing me a can of spray-paint.

I looked down at my outfit. "I'm not really dressed for this."

Rayne sized me up. "True. We seriously need to go shopping. Lucky I thought ahead and brought you back up clothes!"

She took my wrist and pulled me through the cracked window and up the stairs to what used to be Alice's room.

I sighed, looking around it, remembering her chirpy voice and pixie like ways.

Aside from Ed-_him_, I think I missed Alice most of all.

I took another drag from my cancer stick and watched Rayne set out the outfit on the unmoved bed.

Blowing out the smoke I thought to how everything was just left here. Everything they didn't need.

Like me.

I took a deep breath and shuddered, the pain, even though dull, was still there, and I knew it would attack me later.

"Okay!" Rayne said, finally. "Get dressed. I'll be waiting downstairs!"

She flitted out the room and I examined the outfit laid on the bed.

Then, shrugging, I threw it on quickly and looked at myself in the mirror.

I was wearing a hot pink shirt that showed most of my stomach and way too much cleavage, a black mini skirt that could probably pass for a belt in some countries, and knee-length black, high heeled boots.

So this was what she considered a painting outfit? I shook my head and tried to remember what she was wearing.

It was tight red low-cut skinny jeans, a black tube top and stilettos.

I sighed and made my way down the stairs.

The first thing I heard was a whistle that echoed through the large house.

"Well, well, well," Ethan said, watching me walk down the stairs. "Ain't you sexy?"

I blushed and looked down.

"I knew that outfit would look good on you!" Rayne exclaimed giddily.

"Nice," Daniel mumbled.

I got to the bottom of the stairs and took a drag of the cigarette in my hand, not sure if I had the nerve to do this.

"Hey," Rayne said, comfortingly, "trust me. You'll enjoy this, and you're one of us now. We wouldn't let you do something we weren't sure of."

Ethan picked up a can of paint from the floor and handed it to me.

"Cullen should get what's coming to him," Daniel said, finishing off his graffiti.

I looked around the familiar room, remembering all that I'd been through in here.

This was where I'd first met Edward's family and where Laurent warned us about James.

I'd walked up those stairs with Edward countless times.

I'd had many sleepovers in that very room with Alice.

So many memories wrapped up in one house. So many memories that I'd hoped to still have.

So many memories that caused me so much pain.

So many memories that I wish I could just forget…

Taking one last drag of my cigarette, I made up my mind. Dropping it and putting it out with my heel, I took the spray paint and shook it.

I was one of them now…

And Edward would get what was coming to him.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**A/N ****Phew! That was a mouthful! Please let me know what you think! REVIEW! :D**


	4. Badass Bella

Bella's POV

Three Months Later

"Hey, quit hogging the joint!" Rayne snapped, grabbing the weed out of my hand.

I laughed and blew out the remainder of the smoke.

It was lunch and we were out in the smoking hole as usual, only today we were smoking more than cigarettes.

Rayne took a drag and handed it to Ethan. It had been a few weeks since we started dating and I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about him yet.

All I knew was that after a month of cutting, drinking and smoking, I needed at least one new distraction from thinking about Edward. And Ethan just happened to be there for me when I needed him.

I snuggled up into his chest and sighed. Life wasn't _perfect_ but it was good.

Better than at first.

And just as they had promised, we had become a family. And I'd gotten a bit of a reputation for myself in the process.

Trouble was now my middle name.

And everybody knew it.

And the best part was, I might have finally gotten over Edward.

"Hey, did you hear?" Daniel asked as he took a drag of his cigarette. He was the designated driver for today.

"Hear what?" Rayne asked, leaning back onto the rock we were sitting on.

Daniel paused, looking at each of us. "The Cullens are _apparently _moving back to Forks."

My breath hitched. As much as I had gotten used to the fact that they were gone, now I had to comprehend that they might be coming back? This was just too sudden.

And I had no idea if I was ready.

"How do you even know this?" I asked.

"I told him," Rayne said.

"And how do you-"

"Like I said all those months ago," she continued. "I have my ways."

I smiled. It always amazed me how she seemed to know everything. Always.

You can't help but love her. Well, I can't.

"Bella…" Ethan started. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. I was okay. Well, I wasn't _not _okay. I'd gotten used to talking about Edward and the rest of them. But that didn't make their sudden reappearance any easier.

Just then the bell signaling next period rang. I had no intention of going back to class.

"Rayne," I started slowly. "I don't feel too good. Imma fetch my bag and head home."

"That's cool," she said. "There's Bio next period and there's a test for us three, but we'll see you later tonight, Kay. BTW I _love _that outfit! Our shopping spree did you well!"

I looked own at my tight denim mini skirt with ripped fish-net stockings, deep blue tube top and stiletto heels. My new style.

"Seeya," Daniel waved as he and Rayne walked off towards the school.

"You're not going with them?" I asked when Ethan didn't move.

"Nah," he answered taking my hand. "I'll miss a few minutes of the test to walk you to get your shit and back to your ride."

I smiled, holding him tightly. I did love him. So much it hurt.

We walked to my locker in silence and when we got there he leaned against the wall and waited for me to get all my stuff.

"Well, if it isn't the 'Queen of the Mean' herself."

I turned around and saw none other than the super bitch Lauren herself, sporting a shocking black eye from our last brawl. You'd think she'd learn.

"Fuck off, Nimrod," I said rolling my eyes," unless you want a fat lip to go with that beautiful shiner of yours."

"Ooh! I'm _so_ scared!" she brushed me off.

I shut my locker door and took a step towards her, causing her to flinch away from me. I laughed. Then I heard the soft chuckle of Ethan behind me.

Lauren flipped her hair and walked away, a little faster than you would expect.

I shook my head and swung my bag over my shoulder walking towards the parking lot with Ethan at my tail.

"Babe," he said, finally breaking the silence. "You are the shit! That was so fucking cool!"

He caught up to me, put his arm around me nuzzling my hair. I giggled.

We stopped at my shiny, black motorcycle that I'd purchased a week after we first vandalized the Cullens house. Charlie went berserk at first but then he saw how happy it made me, so he let me keep it.

"Well," he said, taking my hands and looking me in the eye. "Guess this is where we part…"

I smiled and he took my face between his warm, loving hands.

And when our lips finally met, it was like fire. He kissed me with an urgency and hunger that never ceased to shock me. Edward was so soft, so gentle. It was nothing compared to Ethan, who's kisses always held a lot of passion and need and greed.

It heated me up, and made me feel good in the most sensational way…

I kissed him back. Hard. Pressing into him. This was how much I loved him.

His tongue in my mouth and our bodies pressed flush against one another.

This went on for almost 5 minutes when I felt something large and hard sticking out of his pants.

I moaned and pushed him away.

"What?" he asked, panting. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said with a smirk. "I just can't feel comfortable kissing you when you have a huge boner poking me in the hips."

He smiled, his bright, green eyes boring into me. "What are you going to do about my _huge_ boner?"

I giggled, then fluttered my eyelashes flirtatiously. "Later…"

I let him go and hopped onto my bike, getting ready to go home.

"I'll hold you to that!" he yelled as I started up the bike.

I laughed and drove away.

So the Cullen's were coming back? Well, they were going to be in for one hell of a shock.


End file.
